Merlin
Merlin is a powerful wizard and central character in Disney's 1963 feature film The Sword in the Stone. Merlin is the wizard master and friend of young 12-year-old orphan Arthur, a.k.a. the Wart. Merlin is also the magical rival of Madam Mim. Merlin also has a pet owl named Archimedes. He is also voiced by Karl Swenson in the film, Hamilton Camp in the House of Mouse, and Jeff Bennett in the Kingdom Hearts series. Personality Merlin is a wizard, and is widely considered to be the most powerful in the world. He is a very wise character who believes in the philosophy of "Brain over Brawn". Merlin is shown to have a wide variety of abilities including the ability to see into the future, the ability to enchant various objects and people, and the ability to travel through time, among other powers. Despite his power, he can be absentminded and forgetful. Appearances The Sword in the Stone Merlin is first seen in his forest cottage, preparing afternoon tea. He predicts that a young boy will soon join him, but he doesn't quite know who. He later meets a pre-teenagaed orphan called Arthur, who is commonly known as the Wart. Merlin speaks to the Wart about the value of an education. Merlin decides to appoint himself as the Wart's tutor, and displays his magical abilities by shrinking all his possessions so that they fit into a small carpet bag. Merlin accompanies the Wart to the castle of the Wart's foster father Sir Ector. Though Sir Ector initally disapproves, Merlin is able to persuade him though a display of magic. Merlin, who is confusedly called "Marvin" by Ector, is provided the "guest room", which is apparently a crumbling, teetering tower. The next day, Merlin begins the Wart's education, teaching him the principle of brain over brawn by transforming the Wart into a fish. During the adventure Merlin, also in fish form, is trapped in an old helmet, while the Wart is chased by a giant pike. Merlin forgets the magic words to change them both back, but remembers just in time. Later, Merlin goes to retrieve the Wart for another lesson, but the Wart is being forced to clean as punishment for being late as a result of the previous lesson. Merlin uses his magic to enchant the various kitchen objects into cleaning themselves, and sneaks the Wart out. Merlin transforms himself and the Wart into squirrels, where they live the dangerous life of the creatures. Merlin and the Wart are both pursued as mates by 2 female squirrels. Merlin grows increasingly annoyed and finally transforms into a human out of anger. He then transforms the Wart, much to the sorrow of the young female squirrel who had been chasing the boy. Back at the castle, Merlin is insulted by Sir Ector, who believes that Merlin's magical enchantment of the kitchen objects is black magic. When the Wart protests, Sir Ector angrily forbids the Wart from making a future trip to a London tournament as Kay's squire. After seeing the Wart's sadness, Merlin apogizes, but suggests that the Wart use the opportunity to further his studies. Merlin begins by talking of various happenings of the future, but the poor boy is so confused that Archimedes decides to take over the Wart's education. Despite Merlin's annoyance, he is later pleased to see the boy learning to write with Archimedes's help. Merlin takes the opportunity to show the Wart a model airplane. The plane fails to fly though, because the properller becomes caught in Merlin's long beard. The Wart appreciates the demonstration anyway, and confides that he dreams of flying. Merlin decides to turn the Wart into a small bird. The Wart then goes flying with Archimedes. After being told of the Wart's capture by Madam Mim, Merlin appears. Mim angrily challenges Merlin to a Wizard's Duel, where he turns into a turtle, a rabbit, a walrus, a caterpillar, a goat, a crab and a mouse. Though initially at a disadvantage, Merlin wins by cleverly transforming into a germ. Later, the Wart happily informs Merlin that he has been reinstated as the squire to Kay. Merlin is angry, as he thought the Wart had put aside war games in favor of learning. When the Wart explains that a postion as a squire is best hope, Merlin angrily turns into a rocket and travels to Bermuda. Later, he returns to where he is pleased to find that the Wart is now King Arthur. House of Mouse Merlin appears sometimes in Disney's 2001-03 television series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Merlin was a common character hosting the Sword in the Stone ceremony at both the Walt Disney World Resort and the Disneyland Resort. In this show, he would allow children to make an attempt to pull the Sword from the Stone and crown the one who succeeds the temporary ruler of Fantasyland. He is not heard of at Tokyo Disneyland but, he is still a common character at Disneyland Paris. He was also featured in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams usually as a replacement for one of the fairies. Merlin's show still exists at Hong Kong Disneyland. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts Merlin ends up in Traverse Town. He lives in a ramshackled house hidden in a secret underground lake behind a wooden door with a fire symbol, located in the Third District of Traverse Town. He lives with the Fairy Godmother. Sora, Donald and Goofy first meet Merlin when they are supposed to deliver an old book to him. Merlin appears in a puff of smoke to greet them. Merlin teaches Sora and his friends how to properly use magic. The upper level of his house is empty and can be used for magical training against enchanted furniture. Merlin also introduces Sora to the 100 Acre Wood (although Sora accidentally is pulled into the world through the book). If you complete certain tasks, Merlin will hand Sora and his friends magic themed weapons, such as the Spellbinder Keyblade, and the Dream Shield. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories He reappears in Chain of Memories in a similar role, as one of Sora's memories. Kingdom Hearts II Merlin now lives in Hollow Bastion which is being rebuilt. He lives in a large cottage which serves as the headquarters for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Merlin is part of the committee along with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Upon reuniting with Sora, he grants Sora the Blizzard element. Merlin gives Sora his first Summon charm which unlocks Chicken Little. Merlin also retrieves the 100 Acre Wood book from Traverse Town's Zero District and places it on a shelf in his house. Later, he travels to Disney Castle with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to open up a magical door to the past. Merlin seems to have developed a rivalry with Cid, who prefers technology to magic, while Merlin prefers magic to technology. Their rivalry nearly gets out of hand when Cid calls Merlin an "old loon", and Merlin zaps Hollow Bastion's power computer, but thanks to Sora, Donald and Goofy, the town's systems are saved. Merlin and Cid later recall that Hollow Bastion was formerly called Radiant Garden and decide to rename it to its former name. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Merlin briefly appeared in Birth by Sleep. Appearing in Radiant Garden, Merlin's book containing Winnie the Pooh is found outside by Terra, who returns it to Merlin and allows him to look at it, accessing the 100 Acre Wood Command board. He invites Aqua and Ventus to do the same when they pass through. Gallery bbs338.jpg|Melin with Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 11-03-09-magical-xmas-group.jpg|Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse., clipmerlin2.gif|Merlin swordinthestone_096.jpg|"Fuzz face" Merlinspeech.jpg|Merlin making a speech to his object "buddies" Merlinchain.jpg|Merlin getting caught by the ankle with the well chain Merlinbowl.jpg|Merlin scolding his sugar bowl Merlin1.jpg|Merlin's undershorts have been shown Merlinpipe.jpg|Merlin s-ss-smoking his pipe when upset Merlinmad.jpg|Merlin throwing a hissy tantrum when seeing the Wart as Kay's squire Merlinmad2.jpg|Merlin upset Merlin2.jpg|Merlin blowing his way to the 20th century's Bermuda Coolmerlin.jpg|Merlin in his Bermuda outfit, baseball cap, and sneakers Merlin KH.png|Merlin in Kingdom Hearts Char 20675.jpg|Merlin in House of Mouse Pct2023 copy-e1f7d57f69.jpg|Merlin Trivia es:Merlín Category:Disney characters Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Comedy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Wizards Category:Schoolteachers Category:Humans Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Bearded characters Category:Mystical animals